


Rate My Lips (I Deserve First and You Know It)

by EnbyJaiby



Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolded kisses, Flirting, Kissing competition, One Shot, based on a yt video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby
Summary: Lance enters and kissing competition. Keith is a little shit. But they like each other so everything's okay.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rate My Lips (I Deserve First and You Know It)

Lance didn't know why he was here. He had let Hunk talk him into this and now he wasn't so sure about it, but it was too late to turn back now.

He made his way to the doors of the studio. When he entered he saw multiple cameras and all types of recording equipment; there were people running around setting everything up and yelling out orders or yelling out for assistance.

What the hell was he doing here?

He walked towards a white set, which he assumed was what was being recorded, where there were others standing. He seemed to be the fourth person to arrive. He stood around awkwardly waiting for instructions.

When the fifth person arrived and settled into the group, a very tall and handsome man walked towards the group and told them to stand in a single-file line.

Once everyone figured out a place, the man started to introduce himself. 

"Hello, good evening, I am Takashi Shirogane, or just Shiro. Now, as you know, we run a YouTube channel, The Paladins, and if you've watched our videos before you know that we always take a group of people and have them analyzed, tested, rated, or etcetera by another person of our own.

"Most commonly you'll see my husband, Curtis, as the analyzer or my cousin, Keith Kogane. I partake occasionally, but I tend to work more behind the camera. Although, we do like to bring in our friends sometimes. Today you will be working with Keith. As for the test, best kisser." Shiro smiled. "Have fun." And with that, he left and another man was standing there in his place.

When did that happen?

The man didn't speak, he just stood there. He had a blindfold over his eyes and glossed up lips. It was safe to assume he was this Keith guy Shiro had spoken of, the guy Lance was supposed to kiss.

Lance was still a bit nerved up after the first two kisses, which were pretty short, maybe one a bit more intense, but after the third he joined in on the chorus of "ooh"s and "ah"s and wolf whistles since the third one, a pretty woman about the same height of Keith, was heating up the longer it went on. 

A beep went off to announce that time was up and the two pulled apart. The woman went off to the side and the next was a man about a head shorter than Keith. It was quick and sweet. 

Now it was Lance’s turn. He was the last to go. His nerves returned, but he walked up to him regardless. He was pretty much the same height, Maybe Keith was a tiny bit shorter than he.

Keith reached out to hold Lance’s cheek and leaned in as he tilted his head to the side. Lance’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed as their lips connected. Almost instantly, Keith’s hand found its place on his hip as he kissed back and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

They both seemed to drown out the wolf whistles, along with the beep that said the twenty seconds were up. Lance tried to pull back but Keith’s hand that was previously on his cheek moved to the back of his head to keep him there.

Lance’s arms found refuge on his shoulders. Another bell. A third bell would have sounded if they didn't need to breathe.

Lance’s cheeks flushed and he refused to look up at him. He pulled away from his grasp and walked back to the group, head lowered in a weak attempt to conceal his reddening ears and cheeks.

Later, the five participants were standing shoulder-to-shoulder in the order they kissed him while Keith stood in front of them (still blindfolded). He seemed to be in deep thought as he ranked the kissers.

When he spoke, Lance felt a tingle run down his spine at his sweet yet rough voice. "Fifth place is . . . number 4. Fourth place . . . number 1. Third place goes to number 2. And second place," Lance swore he saw a smirk playing on his face, "number 5. I guess that leaves number three as the best kisser." Lance scoffed under his breath.

Keith took his blindfold off and Lance’s breath hitched for the second time that day. He was ethereal. 

When recording wrapped up Lance waited for the others to file out before he ran up to Keith, both still standing where they filmed. 

"Yes, number 5?" Keith smirked again.

"Okay, first of all, it's Lance, and second of all, you know I was the better kisser."

"Do I really?" He took a step closer to Lance.

"Yeah, you do. I was the best kisser."

Keith leaned into his ear and whispered, "Prove it."

Their eyes met and their lips connected for the second time that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next week is another double-update (go to the series for the last one and some notes)
> 
> Just wanted to say that I currently have two more oneshots to post after these old ones. My writing has improved significantly.
> 
> after the next double-update the oneshots get better, i promise. I saved the worst for first lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good day<3


End file.
